Man's best friend
by sesshomaruisfluffypuppy
Summary: A new friend just fell into Malik's life, and now he must suffer through her drama. And of course, he and Altaïr just fuel that drama. Especially now that a love triangle has formed. Rated T for violence, language, revenge, and unreturned feelings. Malik x oc, oc x oc, and maybe Altaïr x oc. R&R and you get faster updates.
1. Elephant shelves and angry mobs

**Okay, I know I have other projects I need to finish, but... I'm awesome and this is my ff account so deal with it. Also, the idea was still fresh in my mind. But before anyone gets really mad at me, this is based on the first game. I have no idea what happens in any of the other AC games (Other than a few things that I'm not going to tell you about). And this is my fudgin OC and it doesn't have a name yet. I need to shut up now. Oh, I don't own Assassin's Creed. Ubisoft does. **

_Damn it Altaïr!_ Malik mentally cursed as he struggled with the toppling shelf and it's falling maps. _If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even been here. _"The next time I see him, I am going to throw Altaïr into the nearest sea and watch him drown," he ranted even though no one was there to hear him. Altaïr had been there earlier, but was so careless on his way out. He 'accidently' bumped into a shelf that was a yard away from the exit. Malik wondered if this had anything to do with say he complains like an elderly woman.

Surprisingly enough, the shelf weighed a well fed elephant. A few months ago, he would have easily dealt with the shelf. But that was when he still had his left arm... And his brother.

With enough struggle, Malik was able to place the elephant shelf back into it's original position (with the expense of a few dis shelved maps). After placing the maps back into the cubbies, Malik sat down to finally finish his map. He ran his only hand through his short, jet black hair while dark ebony eyes concentrated on the piece on parchment before them. For a moment, Malik A-Sayf was peaceful.

Twas only a few minutes later that he was disturbed from his mapmaking. Malik could only grumble as the building shook from side to side. And then, 'it' happened. The map of the entire city (the one he has been working so diligently on for the past three months), was soiled from top to bottom in ink. "Damn it all, " Malik cursed as he stood up straight. "This means war."

He scaled the bureau wall and peered at the outside world. What he expected was blood, but instead, found an angry mob. Random people in the mob were yelling things like "Get the beast!" and "Kill it already!"

"Well, either Altaïr is a he-she or that's not him at all. As much as I hate to admit it, that's not him," Malik stated. steathily and gracefully, he jumped from the rooftop and into an alleyway. Soon, he joinEd the crowd, "What has happened here," Malik asked some stranger.

"We finally caught the monster that has robbed us of our live stock," he replied before returning to his rants.

Malik decided to get a glimpse of the 'beast' itself. Pushing his way to the front, Malik saw it. Amedium sized dog with fluffy, dark black fur with patches of white here and there, and deep red eyes (A border collie no doubt) It might have been a filthy street scoundrel, but it was in fact no killer (unless it was a pigeon or rat).

Malik turned to face the crowd, "I hate to inform you of this but, this is not the creature you think it is."

"Shut up cripple," One of the larger men in the front shouted and turned towards the crowd, " This man has no proof that this monster is innocent. I say we take no chances and kill it!" The people cheered him on and Malik rolled his eyes. The dog whimpered in protest.

"And i suppose you can prove that a mere dog is the culprit," Malik countered.

"Of course I have proof! This monster's existence is proof enough." A few whispers escaped from the crowd regarding whether or not to kill the dog.

Malik chuckled and mumbled, "Novice," under his breath. Thankfully, no one heard. "That is not valid evidence. Now if you catch it with a chicken, then you may kill it." The people of the crowd conversed with each other before dispersing.

"Hey, where are you going? Fine, leave you traitors. But when more live stock disapeares. And you," he pointed at Malik, "You better not let me catch you alone at night." Then he stalked off.

"What incompetence, " Malik mumbled before pacing towards the ladder that led towards the bureau entrance. Unbeknownst to him, the dog had followed him. "Leave. Go do what ... Dogs do." The dog barked in protest. "Let's make a deal. If you can climb that ladder, I will allow you into my home." He ascended the ladder and jumped back into the bureau.

When he returned to his workplace, Malik received quite the shock. The dog stood before, cocking it's head to the left.

**Alright, that's the first chapter. What kind of border collie is this? An awesome one. Read and review so I have reason to continue. Anonymous reviews are accepted. If you like, review. If you don't, then review. Peace out.**


	2. Arrogant, Albino Ass

**Don't own the AC. A/N: SPOILER ALERT IN QUESTION. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. Ok, I have a serious question to ask. I need a show of hands (or just in your review) from the people that were super pissed when you found out Abbas and Swami framed Malik foR killing Altaïr and Maria's youngest son, imprisoned him for two years, and decapitated his head right after Malik was rescued just so he could show it off to Altaïr and Maria. And not only that, but killed Maria too. If you are not raising your hand, YOU ARE THE DECENDANT OR INCARNATION OF THOSE TWO EVIL MEN (that or just a Malik hater). Eh, enjoy the story... **

Malik stared at the dog in absolute shock. _How is it that this animal could operate something made for the human body? _He thought that maybe the dog belonged in the rich district, but quickly discarded the idea when he saw how skinny it was, and smelled the stronge scent of something rotting. Clearly this creature was born into the street life. But that still didn't explain as to why this dog is as intelligent as it is. _  
_

The dog barked, pulling Malik from his thoughts. He sighed, "What is it that you want?" Malik took a sip from the cup of tea he had brewed earlier.

"Some food would be nice," she replied, causing Malik to spray tea all over the place.

He looked at her with a dumbfounded look. "Wha- I thought- How," he tripped over his words.

"Well aren't you clever with words. Well mannered as well," she replied sarcastically, "Coming from a dog, I'd say you're quite charming."

"What the hell are you," Malik shouted from over the counter. He had his back pressed against the wall.

"Like I said before. I'm a hungry dog."

"What kind of dog talks!"

She sighed as she jumped on the counter so she could be face to face with Malik, "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm a special kind of dog. One that does favor's. And since you saved my life _and _allowed me into your home, I shall be yours."

"I don't need a companion. I can take care of myself," Malik tried to cross his arms, but forgot he only had one.

She sighed once more. _I've never had to sigh this much in one day. _"Alright I'll leave. But you'll never know where it is." She jumped off the counter and made a beeline for the exit.

"Hey," Malik shouted as he followed her, "Where what is?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. She mustered the most serious expression a dog could have. "Your brain." She laughed at her own witty remark.

"Haha, very funny." Malik walked back towards His work area.

She recovered quickly from her laughing fit. She followed him and sat beside him. "Hey, you handled that better than most people. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any objects flying yet. I like you ... Uuuummmm... What's your name?"

Malik sighed in frustration, "Malik A Sayf. And what could yours be."

"I've lived for a thousand years and has not had use of one yet. Name me if you want Mal, but don't think I'll answer to it."

Malik placed his hand on his chin, "Hmmmm, I could call you shithead." He smirked at his own joke.

"Not funny."

"Alright... How about Jasmin," He asked. She shook her head. "Akilah?"

"No."

"Lateefah?"

"Na-ah."

"Lakia?"

"Never in a million years."

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose. She was being more stubborn than Altaïr. He sighed as he came p with one last name, "Khalida?"

She pondered for a moment before agreeing, "Ok."

"What," Malik asked, shocked by her sudden cooperative ness.

"I like it. Now when do we get to eat," Khalida asked as she jumped up and down in her excitement. Malik sighed (seems like all they do is sigh) as he walked into another room.

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed through the bureau, causing Khalida to perk her ears. She decided that the strange noise was worth investigation. Upon entering the fountain room, she was surprised to to see another man standing there. She was even more surprised when he decided to throw a knife at her. She ducked, but it took some fur off her head. Instantly, she began to growl.

The man in white took out a short blade. She lept at him with enough speed to get a good bite of his his left arm. To her surprise, it was already missing a finger.

With a flick of his hand, Khalida cried out in pain as a a blade made contact with her shoulder blade. "YOU ASS! THAT HURT," Khalida cursed as blood oozed out of her shoulder blade.

"Stop fighting or you're cleaning up your own dead bodies," Malik shouted.

"That's not fair! He started it," she defended.

"Shut up you mangy mutt!"

"Shut up you albino ass!"

"Both of you shut up. Now Altaïe, come to waste more of my time," Malik asked as he walked back to the mapmaking area.

"He wouldn't be wasting any of your time if you would just let me kill the bastard," Khalida mumbled under her breath as she took her seat besides Malik.

"I have found Talal. I am ready to begin my mission," Altaïr stated confidently.

"That is for me to decide."

"Very well. Here's what I know...," Altaïr explained to Malik about Talal's work.

Khalida found it all to be very interesting. _Has man not learned anything after one thousand years? The human race is a very sad one indeed._

"If I can get past his man, Talal should prove little challenge."

Khalida placed her two front paws on the counter, "'Little challenge'? You should listen to yourself! You sound like an arrogant, albino ass... Maybe I should call you triple a."

Altaïr rolled his eyes at her comment. "Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I learned?"

"No! But it will have to do," Malik slid a feather across the counter for Altaïr. He took the feather. "Rest, prepare, cry in a corner! Do whatever it is that you do before a mission! Only make sure you do it quietly," Malik stated harshly before returning to the ink covered map.

Just as soon as Altaïr left, he shouted, "WHO THE HELL PEED ON THE PILLOWS!"

In the backround, Khalida's giggles sounded. "Was that really necessary," Malik asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Well, I can't have you two behaving like this. Tomorrow, you will go with Altaïr on his mission."

**That's the end of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I tried to be as accurate with that last section as possible.**


	3. Malik's Robe

**Does anyone know if AC has an anime? Cause that would be awesome to watch. Don't own the game. **

Altaïr and Khalida were up at the crack of dawn the next day. Altaïr was readying himself for battle while Khalida was trying to convince Malik to let her stay. "But it's not fair. Why doi have o go with Triple A," she complained.

"Because I don't need you ruining any more stuff in an attempt to prank Altaïr."

"Malik, how will I take her about town. From what I've heard, the citizens were already suspicious of her. If any one were to call here out, it could compromise the whole mission," Altaïr pointed out as he tightened the hidden blade around his arm.

"Seeing as I'm not getting out of this, I might as well tell you another one of my secrets... Or maybe I should surprise you both. Malik, do you have a closed off room I could use. A bedroom maybe." Malik pointed towards a slightly open door on the right. She ran into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I wonder how she will exit," Malik stated with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Why do you keep her here," Altaïr asked, "She could possibly be a Templar."

"I don't think even the Templars could achieve sorcery such as this. Why are you asking me? You're the the one with the vision," Malik stated as he walked out of the fountain room and into the map room.

"But I have used my vision on her, " Altaïr slamed his fist on the counter, "I've used it on several occasions."

"Well, what do you see?"

"I see her glow as if she were the setting sun. It's not natural... I don't think we shou-"

Altaïr was interrupted by Khalida jumping out of the room and shouting, "Tada!" Altaïr looked in the direction of the noise while Malik simply kept his head down towards the map.

"Mangy Mutt," Altaïr questioned the sight before him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Finaly, what took you so long," Malik asked, head still down.

"I had to find something to wear," Khalida replied.

"Are you trying to attract more attention to yourself? A dog has no u-," Malik looked up and nearly fell backwards.

"I told you I'd have a way to blend in with the crowd," she twirled around on her feet. Not paws anymore, but feet. The once scrawny border collie was now a beautiful woman. Her black and white fur had become jet black hair with white tips. Dark skin and a black robe had replaced the fur she once wore. Her red eyes glinted with pride as she twirled once again.

Malik composed himself a little more, but still looked utterly shocked. Altaïr just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Is that my robe," Malik asked as he lent over the counter.

"Yes, yes it is. But if you want me to take it off, then I will oblige," Khalida made a move to undo the buttons that hid her flesh.

"There is no need for that... You and Altaïr should get going. You wouldn't want to miss your target now, would you," Malik stated awkwardly. Altaïr nodded and exited the bureau. Khalida lingered. "What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you properly." With that sentence hanging in the air, Khalida skipped over to Malik. Before he had time to react, she lent over the counter and gave him a quick kiss. Malik, in his flustered state, tripped and fell. She giggled as she exited the bureau. _Men can be so cute sometimes . . . And most of the time, they're asses. _

Altaïr waited semi-patiently at the top. " Took you long enough."

* * *

Within an hour after they left, the bells began ringing. Malik heard people screaming and shouting on the outside. "Altaïr," he spoke through his teeth, "You have as much stealth as a rooster at sunrise."

MEANWHILE:

"I told you to let me talk to him. You could have climbed the building and killed him by surprise. But noooo, you had to fight him and his guards," Khalida accused as they hid in a tight ally way surrounded by unsuspecting guards.

"You're the one who lost it and threw a crate at his head," Altaïr defended himself.

"Well he shouldn't have called me a whore," she whispered back.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress in male clothes, he wouldn't have accused you of such a thing."

"What was I supposed to do? Walk around naked? You know what I'm not arguing with you any more. I just want you to climb the wall and see if any of he guards are up there."

"If it will get you to stop nagging, then fine." Alaïr climbed the building and did a quick search for any archers. "It's safe." Khalida effortlessly jumped onto the rooftop. In the distance, she could see the bureau entrance.

* * *

Altaïr and Khalida jumped through the entrance and walked into the map room.

"Ah, Altaïr. How wonderful it is to see you returned to us," Malik spoke with much sarcasm, "How fared the mission?"

"The deed is done. Talal is dead," Altaïr stated with a hint of pride in is voice.

"Oh, I know, I know. In fact, THE ENIRE CITY KNOWS," Malik shouts angrily, "Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?"

"Well, we would have been more subtle if the albino ass just listened to me," Khalida stated angrily. She stood on her toes.

"Well maybe if _someone _hadn't gotten a little pissy and thrown the nearest crate, we wouldn't have been shot at," Altaïr combated. They were now in each others face.

"He called me whore," she shouted.

"Well, you look like a whore that stole a mans clothes," Altaïr stated. Big mistake! Her face slowly turned red from rage, and her knuckles were turning white. Before Altaïr could come up with another witty remark, he was against the wall in the fountain room. His body ached from head to toe.

"Hold your tongue boy, or next time I'll kill you," Khalida threatened before stomping off into Malik's room. Promptly, she slammed the door.


	4. Clothes Shopping

**Don't own AC and never will... **

Malik stared at the Altaïr-shaped dent in the wall. He sighed. That dent will always remind him of the one creature that would irk him. "Was it really necessary to do that to him?"

"When a woman is called a whore, then said woman reacts violently. Besides, that pretty much sums up what we both wanted to do to Triple A," Khalida replied knowingly. Malik frowned at her. "Come on, admit it. You wanted me to do that to him. Hasn't he ever done anything to you that would make you want to punch a hole through his head?"

Malik could think of several reasons: Not following the Creed, compromising the Brotherhood, being arrogant, his missing arm, his missing brother. "I try to ignore him. Besides, shouldn't you be in your dog form."

She stroked her waist-length hair. "I don't want to change back now. I rarely change at all. Besides, being some-what human is fun," she stuck her thumbs out, "I have opposable thumbs. Plus, I have the effect."

"What's the effect?"

"It's when a girl kisses a boy unexpectedly. It's really funny to watch how they react. I'll demonstrate when we go to Masyaf. Hmmm, maybe my target will be a novice..."

"How do you know about the Brotherhood," Malik asked with a confused look. Women were not permitted to know alot about the assassin's.

"I'm not stupid. If Altair was sent to kill someone, then one could assume he is an assassin. Besides, I used to have a husband who worked for said brotherhood. But he died over a hundred years ago," she replied sadly, "But the past is the past, and there is no use in sulking in it."

_No use sulking in it. _Malik's brother came to mind, "Why would you marry an assassin? I thought assassin's weren't supposed to-"

"Marry. Yes, that is what one would think because marriage could possibly compromise the brotherhood. But the Creed only states that one should stay his blade for the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and-"

"Never compromise the Brotherhood. Yes, yes I am the familiar with the Creed."

"As I was saying," Khalida began to pace back and forth, "But it is not written that one shall not marry. Plus, women who do marry assassin's take an oath to follow the Creed. I did."

"So your telling me I could have married this whole time," Malik asked calmly. He then spoke through his teeth, "Do you know how many women I've turned down?"

"I'd say zero."

"...Not funny."

"Well, neither was 'shithead'... Speaking of women, can we go clothes shopping today?"

"What?" Malik's expression went from angry to confused to flustered.

"So you expect me to walk around in your clothes all day?"

"No, bu-"

"Then clothes shopping it is," Khalida announced cheerfully as she proceeded to climb to the exit.

"Women," Malik mumbled under his breath as he followed her.

* * *

"Ooh, Malik. What about this," Khalida asked as she held up a simple red dress.

"Honestly, I don't really care," He stated out of pure embarrassment. Malik was a man f many things, but clothes shopping is not one of them.

"Good, neither do I."

"You should care. If I'm paying for this, you should at least care enough to like the dress," Malik spoke quietly so no guards would be alert. The last thing they need would be the city's guards chasing them.

"Why would you pay for this?"

"Well, I don't suppose your paying for this, are you?" Malik once again tried to cross his arms, but forgot he only had one.

"That would be a terrible way to repay, Master," Khalida stated while successfully crossing her arms. Unlike Malik, she had two. Malik frowned at his physical defeat. "Besides, I've got these." She held out a few silver coins.

Malik tried really hard to hide his shock (The guards were standing right next to them). "How long have you had those?"

"I've saved up over time," she lied. _Actually, I pickpocketed that guy over there. _She thought to herself.

After paying for the dress (and changing in a dark, pervertless ally), they began to go home. They were almost free of trouble when some guy shouted, "Guards! Guards! That's the woman that stole my money!"

"Crap," they both shouted before running.


	5. Big Mistake!

**Dont own. **

"I'm very disappointed with you," Malik scolded Khalida with a scowl. They had barely escaped the city's guards. Right now, they were safe and sound in the bureau.

"I know," she responded with her head down.

"There was no need to steal."

"I know."

"You could have gotten killed!"

"I kno- wait," her head shot up with questioning eyes, "Why are you concerned for my safety? I'm the one with the super strength. If anything, _you _should be worried about yourself. _You're _the one with only one arm and human strength."

Malik paused his argument and thought for a second. _Why would I care about her health. _"I do not care for your well being. I only fear your carelessness will compromise the brotherhood," Malik stated and Khakida's eyes downcast. He suddenly realized the pain of the blow he gave her by the saddened look on her face.

"Oh, I see."

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant." She looked up at him, and he saw the pain and anger etched on her face. "Tell me, when you saved me from death, were you concerned that my blood would compromise the brotherhood as well!"

Malik took a step back. "N-"

"Am I just an ignorant child in your eyes!"

"N-," His argument was cut short when she punched his left arm. Being that the arm was still in pain from amputation, he collapsed on the ground while grasping it.

In realization of what she had done Khalida ran out of the bureau. _What have I done? _She thought as she lept from building to building, tears of pain rolling down her face.

* * *

Malik curled into a ball on the floor as he wheezed out in pain. When she punched him, she had hit the most sensitive spot on his body. Right now, that sensitive spot was screaming bloody murder. He clutched the remains of his as if it were his lifeline.

Slowly, he uncurled and dragged himself towards the fountain. "I'll be damned if I have to send hat novice to get her," he wheezed out, for he could not hear his thoughts over the pained scream in his head. Using the fountain, he painfully got up off the ground.

A few minutes later, he was standing above the bureau entrance. Instinctly, he ran forward.

* * *

"I'm so stupid," Khalida blamed herself quietly. Under any normal circumstance, she would be shoutin' and cursing', but . . . Let's just say she ran into some trouble with a few hands full of archers. And at the moment, she was hiding in a roof garden.

Somewhere inside her, a voice stated _It's not all your fault. He was the one who said he cared nothing for your well being._

_I know, but that still doesn't give me any right to punch him. And even worse, I punched his amputated arm! What kind of horrible person does that? _

_You don't know if it hurt him._

_But I do know. I saw him crumple on the floor. I heard him lose a pained breath. I saw him grab his arm. I KNOW I hurt him. _

While arguing with herself, Khalida failed to notice movement outside the garden. In a split second, someone had jumped through the garden, landed ontop of her, covered her mouth, and held a dagger to her throat.

"Make one sound and your dead," A man stated. Khalida stared up at the man through terrified eyes. By the looks of it, he was a guard . . . An ugly one at that. His skin was sickly pale, covered in scars, and really rough and callused. The thin layer of hair he had was dark and greasy (unlike Malik's, whose hair was a bit fluffy). The guard had one black eye, and one white eye.

Khalida's, "Ew," was muffled by his hand when he brushed the other with her cheek. _This man is gonna rape me, and no one is around to stop him. Now I really wish I hadn't hurt Malik. _She thought as the man tried to undo the belt around her waist. Fortunately for her, the belt was so tight around her waist, that it was almost impossible to get off (impossible if you aren't Khalida). Sure it was uncomfortable, but protection from men like this is far more important than comfort.

The man had tossed the dagger of reach and removed his hand from her mouth. _Oh please let there be someone near by. _She thought as she took in the biggest breath of her life.

* * *

Malik had been jogging about town searching for Khalida when he heard a high pitched scream echoe throughout Jerusalem. He sighed as he put his search on hold to help yet another woman from a hungry guard. Quickly and swiftly, he ducked into a deserted ally and scaled a building.

The woman was still screaming, so the search didn't last too long. Standing guard by a roof garden were two guards. With a swift motion from his hand, the two guards fell silently, clutching the spot where a knife protruded.

Malik sighed. Simple rescues such as this made him miss being an assassin. Malik reached into the garden and pulled out the guard. Quickly, he inserted his dagger in the man's face. Once the deed was done, he went to see if the victim was alright. The screaming had ceased not too long ago, and he wanted to see if she was still alive. To his relief, the woman let out a sigh.

"Go, you're okay now. Tell no one you saw me," Malik stated with his eyes closed.

What he expected was a weak thank you, but instead he got a, "Malik." In an instant, his eyes shot open. There lying in front of him was no one other than Khalida. Her face was stained with tears and a hand mark. "Malik." She pushed herself off the ground and embraced him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just hurt when you said..." she buried her head into his shirt. He rapped his arm around her.

"That I didn't care for you. I understand. The truth is I lied when I said that. I do care for your well being. Even if we've only been together for a few days, I don't think I could live without you," Malik said in a soothing voice.

She looked up with tearful eyes and asked, "How could you even care about me? It seems I've only caused pain."

"That's what friendship is called," Malik replied with a smile. He took his hand from around her and wiped away the tears. "Besides you shouldn't be the one apologizing. Now let's get something for that forming bruise."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the heart warming moment between Malik and Khalida.**

**K: I think it was really sweet. Especially when Malik said he couldn't live without me.**

**M: *madly blushing* I-I didn't say that! **

**K: Then what did you say?**

**M: Uuuhhhhhh, I said-**

**Me: Save it.**


	6. What the hell is a 'baaaaka?

**Dont own. **

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair greeted as he walked in the map-room. As usual, Malik was working on a new map while Khalida lazed about on his work desk.

"Were that the city was possessed of either," Malik stated as he didn't bother looking up, "Why do you trouble me today?"

"Oh, you know. He has to murder yet another soul," Khalida answered before Altair even opened his mouth, which resulted in a glare from the latter.

"Al Mualim has marked Majd Addin for death. What can you tell me about him," he asked as he cooled his temper.

"Saladin's absence has left the city without a proper leader," Malik stated as he continued to work on his map.

"And without proper guards," Khalida added.

"Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has no due claim to the position."

"That ends today," Altaair stated arragantly.

Malik's eye twitched at the comment. He looked up, and slammed his fist against the desk, successfully breaking the quil in it. "You speak too readily! This is not some slaver we are discussing!"

"Malik has a point," Khalida pointed out. She was now in a sitting position. "He rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it."

"I suggest you plan you're attack carefully," they both said in unision, earning a blush from the two. Altair hid his amusement of the flustered pair.

"Get to know your pray better," Malik finished.

"With your help, I will. Where would you have me begin my search," Altair asked.

"What's this? You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it? I'm impressed," Malik stated in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Altair?"

"Be out with it," Altair demanded.

"And back to normal. Psh, typical."

"Very well," Malik explained the three places to look.

"Thankyou for your help, Dai."

"Don't foul this Altair," Malik stated before going back to work, broken quil and all. "But before you leave, take Khalida with you."

"What," they both shouted.

"But he's mean to me!"

"She's worthless on a mission!"

"Am not!"

"Quiet," Malik shouted. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Out with the both of you." Both Altair and Khalida sighed in frustration.

* * *

"I hate you," Khalida muttered under her breath.

"I hate you more," Altair muttered back. They had been wandering the streets for hours, and the sun was beginning to set. The streets near the synogue were nearly empty.

Altair suddenly stopped in his tracks. Causing Khalida to bump into him. "Hey-," Altair covered her mouth.

"Stay here," was all he said. Khalida puffed her cheeks out in frustration. In only minutes, she saw alatir following a man.

_Oh, he trying to pickpocket him. Maybe I could help and prove I'm not worthless. _She thought. Next to her was a pile of mud. She took some of it and rubbed on her face and clothes. She ripped the bottom of her dress a little. _There that should do it. _She ran in front of the guy and began asking for money, "Sir, could you spare a few coins please. My family depends on me and I cannot feed them without a job. Please sir I'm so hungry."

The man stopped and tried to shoo her away, "Get away from me you filthy beggar."

"No, you don't understand. I have nothing. All I ask for is a few coins." The man was distracted enough to not notice Altair's hand in his pocket.

"Go away," He yelled. Khalida gladly backed off when she saw Altair walk away. She ran off after him.

She skidded to a stop and stated, "Not so worthless now."

"I could have completed the task on my own," he replied rather bluntly, which only showed off his arrogance. "I had no need for your help."

"That's not completely true. I saw that you needed help. Besides, it's okay to ask for help every now and then."

"Then tell me, did you ask for help when Malik slapped you?"

Khalida moved her hair across the hand print on her right cheek. "Malik didn't do this to me. I don't think he'd have the heart to."

"Then did?"

"One of the city's guards. He tried to do stuff to me. But Malik saved me."

Altair scowled, "And what if Malik wasn't around?"

"If you were in the city, I'm sure you would have saved me."

"How are you so sure I would have helped you," Altair asked.

Khalida ran her fingers through her hair, "Because that's what friends do for friends." Altair glared. "Oh don't look at me like that. I know that underneath that rough exterior is a kind, gentle person."

Altair mentaly blushed. _What kind of woman calls an assassin a 'kind, gental person'. Perhaps she is more kind than I originally percieved. _

"I don't care how many times you say you hate me. Altair, you are my friend, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You got that?"

"Yeah, sure. But right now, you're a mangy mutt in my eyes," Altair laughed when Khalida's face turned red.

"Why are you so difficult," Khalida shouted. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Now there's no need to cause a scene," Altair tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"I wouldn't be causing a scene if you were nicer to me! BAKA!" She stomped of and everyone stared at Altair. He was just as confused as everyone else; not just because a woman yelled at him, but at the strange language she had used.

Alatir ran after and thought _What the hell is a 'baka'? _He didn't have to run for long, for Khalida stopped him. "Oh look, the baaaaaaaka followed me."

"What is a 'baaaaka'," Altair imitated her use of the word, and she laughed. "Why do you laugh, women? I simply repeated the word."

Khalida was barely recovering from her laughing fit when she answered, "It's how you repeated it. Well, guess what? I'm not telling you what a 'baka' is, novice."

"I'm _not _a novice anymore, woman. Hold your tongue."

"You hold your tongue," Khalida shouted playfully as she pulled a 'Desmond' (A/N: To those of you who don't know what a 'Desmond' is, search 'Hey, wassa matta you, Altair' in the only place that plays videos). She ran off towards the bureau in a fit of giggles. If it wasn't for how cute her giggles were, Altair would have exploded.

_Get your thoughts_ straight_ , Altair! You don't think she's cute!_

* * *

Altair landed in the bureau with a light _thump_. He walked into the map-room where Malik and Khalida waited patiently. "'Bout time you got here. You're so slow," she teased.

"What news novice?"

"I am _not_ a novice," Altair answered angrily.

"A man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe."

"Testify!" The men stared at her, "Sorry, being alive for a 1192 years does stuff to your mind."

_Well, that explains her calling me a 'baaaaaaaka'. She's insane . . . in a good way, i guess. _"We can exchange barbs, or we could do Al Mualim's work. You decide," Altair snapped.

"You're no fun," Khalida grumbled.

"Then be out with it!"

Altair explained the situation with Jerusalem's 'leader'. Khalida spaced out and played with the white tips of her hair. Only Altair's arrogance brought her back, "It's sure to be well guarded, but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do."

"Such arrogance," Khalida stated.

"And this is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You can't know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. Anticipate, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

"As you wish. Are we done," Altair asked, not exactly fazed by Malik's lecture.

"Not quite," Malik said. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned serious. "Khalida, would you care to explain?"

"I will gladly tell Altair of the situation," she turned to him and explained, "One of our brothers is to be executed tomarow. Your master wishes for him to be from the claws of death. Do not concern yourself with the actual rescue. Malik's men (who ever they are) will take care of that. All you must concern yourself is killing Majd Addin before our brother is killed. And the task will become easier with a little help."

"Why do I feel as if you're coming with me?"

"Simple, I am coming with you."

Altair sighed in frustration. "Can you just hand me the damn feather?" Malik did as such, which Altaïr was grateful of. He raced back to the fountain room.

"Khalida, what happened to you," Malik asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he pointed to her overall appearance.

She raised her eye brows, and looked down at herself. She blushed in embarrassment, "Ah, well... You see, Altair had to pickpocket some guy, and he almost got caught. So I gave myself the appearance of a beggar woman..."

"Just go get yourself cleaned up."

"Okay," she said as she ran into the fountain room.

A few seconds later, Altaïr shouted, "Hey!"

"Sorry, can't have ya in here while I'm naked." Altair landed in the map-room with a _thud_.

"Well, you are the one who got her all dirty," Malik pointed out with a smirk.


	7. Morning Sickness

**Don't own. I wish I did, but I don't. **

* * *

_The air in the room became polluted with debri as the wall collapsed, separating the two from Altair. Kadar coughed as dust entered his lungs._

_" Men at arms! Kill the assassins," Robert Ordered. Almost immediately, the two brothers were surrounded by armed Templar knights. Quickly, Kadar and Malik drew their blades to block the shower of attacks. Sparks flew as metal met metal. _

_"Malik," Kadar called out to his brother. Malik turned to find his brother surrounded by five Templars. He quickly delt with the one he was fighting, and rushed to aid his brother. He killed one before he had a chance to strike. _

_"Get the treasure," Malik whispered, "I'll take care of these guys." Kadar nodded, and left his brother side to retrieve the Piece of Eden. Carefully, he began to scale the wall that stood between him and the treasure. _

_Malik gulped, for he never faced more than one Templar before. One moved to strike, but he countered and stabbed him in the chest. The next was not as foolish as the first, but unsteady with a blade nonetheless. Malik overpowered him easily. _

_"Malik, catch," Kadar shouted as he threw the Piece of Eden towards him. Malk caught it, but was not watching his left flank. One of the Templars swung his sword. Malik cried out in pain as the blade sliced his arm down to the bone. "Malik," Kadar cried as the older of two fell to the ground in pain. He didn't even get the chance to jump from ledge. He felt warmth ooze down his abdomen. _

_Malik stared in horror as he witnessed his brother get stabbed by none other than Robert himself. "No!"_

_"Did you think I would let you get away without the death of another," Robert shouted triumphantly as he twisted the blade. Kadar cried out in pain._

_"Stop," Malik shouted as he threw a knife at Robert. He hissed in pain as the weapon pierced his arm. He instantly released his blade. Kadar fell from the ledge, his small body curling up in pain when he hit the ground. Malik crawled towards his only brother. The enemis had retreated soon after Robert was wounded._

_ "Kadar, get up. We must leave." Malik felt tears welling up inside his eyes when Kadar made no movement. He pressed his ear against his young brother's chest to listen for a heartbeat. A deadly silence filled his eardrums instead. "Ka-Kadar," he choked. _

* * *

Malik jolted up. He was panting and sweating hard. He turned to the right and nearly fell out of his bed. Peering up at him was Khalida, in dog form.

"Don't do that," Malik panted as his body felt the sudden urge to heave.

"Are you okay," she asked, "You don't look well." She jumped up on the bed, and began to nuzzle the crook of his neck with her nose. She took in his scent.

"I'm fine," he replied and. Brushed her nose away.

"You don't smell fine."

"It's nothing to be concerned over. I'm jus-" He suddenly covered his mouth.

"What's wrong," she asked, worry plastered on her canine features.

"It's ... noth-" That was all he managed to say before he jumped out of bed and bolted towards the nearest jar. He collapsed on the floor as he took the item in his hand. He buried his face in it.

After a few minutes of retching, he slowly lifted his head up. The mere movement itself caused him to break out into a cold sweat.

Instead of moving back to the bed, Malik simply curled up on the floor instead. The image of his brother's lifeless body appeared in his head, and he had the sudden urge to vomit again.

"Malik," Khalida called in a small, worried tone.

"I'm . . . fine," Malik muttered through ragged breathes.

Khalida inched closer to him and stated, "But you're sick. And don't say you're 'fine' because I can smell the sickness. Now I'm gonna have Altair watch you while I go fetch a docto-"

"We are _not _getting a doctor," Malik shot up. However, his body didn't agree with the movement, and he found himself retching into the clay jar again.

"We need to get a doctor or-"

"No doctors," he stated sternly, face still buried in the jar.

"I don't suppose you want to spend all day with your head stuck in a pot," she snapped back. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she just didn't want to see her friend in pain.

"Doctor's cost money. Besides, bringing one into he bureau could possibly reveal our location to Templars," Malik stated, still unwilling to separate himself from the jar.

"Well, isn't there a healer that works for the brotherhood somewhere in Jerusalem," she asked.

Malik lifted his head enough to look her in the eyes, and shook his head, "The only healer here that belonged to the brotherhood perished not too long ago."

"Isn't there something we could do," Khalida pleaded.

"We can wait out the illness."

"But what if it's serious?"

"Then have Altair bring me to a doctor."


	8. Missing friend

**Don't own. I wish I did, but I don't. **

* * *

Hours passed since Malik had his episode, and when she left, he seemed perfectly fine. Of course, her instincts told her otherwise. Plus, his slight paleness added to her suspicion. But nonetheless, she left with Altair.

**One hour earlier: **

"I told you I was fine," Malik stated triumphantly as he worked on his map. Khalida had been pouting in a corner. She wanted to stay in case he became ill again, but he insisted she go with Altair.

"You still look pale," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, "Why can't I just stay here?"

Malik looked up from his map. "You must ensure our brother is not executed today. That is plenty reason for you to go."

Khalida moved from her corner and now stood in front of Malik. "Can't Altair handle this situation on his own?"

"I want to take extra precautions. Altair could handle many situations on his own, but when a brother is at stake..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, but didn't you say you have men who would take care of the actual rescue?"

"He is a novice and too unprepared for battle."

"But isn't Altair plenty experienced?"

"His actions say otherwise," Malik stated. Khalida removed her hand from his shoulder and he returned to working on the detailed map. He didn't notice her glare and whitening knuckles.

_Doesn't he realize how much I care for him? _Khalida asked herself. "Fine, if you don't want me here, then I'll leave." She stomped out of the room. Before she left, Khalida turned around and shouted, "BAKA!" If there was a door, it would have been slammed.

Malik stared at the empty doorway with a confused look on his face. "What's a 'baka'?"

* * *

"Okay, what's your problem," Altair asked as they jumped from roof to roof.

"Problem? There's no problem at all," Khalida replied a bit quickly. She hadn't even noticed the angered look she gave him, the same angered look that he had been adorning since they left. "Besides, why do you care? All you ever think about is your job."

"I care for my own safety. You jeopardize that if you're pissed off," he joked, earning him a sore arm.

"Why do I even bother trying-"

"I care because you told me friends look out for each other," he cut her off. She nearly tripped when he said that. They slowed to a stop on a roof near the target.

"Pardon," she asked, "I don't think I heard you quite right. It almost sounded like you said we were 'friends'."

"I did."

"...I'm sorry, do you know where Altair is? This is supposed to be his mission."

"Look, we might not always get along, but I do consider you a friend. Now," he gulped and tried to say it as best as he could, "you could...tell...me...your," he was struggling with his words until he just blurted it out, "Youcouldtellmeyourfeelings... After the mission."

Khalida stood there in shock for a moment. _He wants to know how I feel? _Her facial expression softened. "Aw, that's so sweet." She gave him a hug hat squeezed the air out of him.

"Put me down, woman!"

"Only because we have a mission to complete," she replied and did as he asked.

* * *

The sound of alarm bells rang throughout the city. People scrambled around as guards ran around, killing anyone who looked suspicious. While all this was happening, four figures moved stealthily atop the roofs of Jerusalem.

"Baka," Khalida whispered, "Why do you always blindly rush the guards? It never works."

"Just shut up," Altair whispered back, "And what is a 'Baka'? Tell me now, or I'll kill you."

_Troll mode. _"I'll never tell," she giggled.

"Tell me now!"

"Guys, keep your voices down," Aza, Malik's personal novice, warned with a strained voice. Fahad, the rescuee, was slung across his shoulder. "Hey, how come I have to carry him?"

"Because you're the novice," Altair answered.

"I'm not a novice! I'm a Journeyman. Get it right," Aza pouted as best as a he could.

"Whatever," she responded. Suddenly, she perked up, "Lookit. The bureau entrance." She pointed towards their sanctuary. Happily, she trotted towards the entrance and hopped into the bureau. "Toss him to me, Aza," she made a gesture for him to hand the assassin to her. Aza hesitated t first, but eventually lowered Fahad down to her.

"How do you carry him with such ease? That man must weigh at least two-hundred pounds."

"Two words: super strength." She gentley set Fahad's unconscious body on the pile of pillows. She then proceeded to yell, "Yo, Malik we're back. That Majd Addin guy is dead. He would have been dead sooner, but a certain novice decided to blindly him." She waited for a response, but got none. "Your silence unsettles me, oh aggravating one."

Khalida walked into the map room. The room was empty. "No Malik." She walked into his room. "No Malik. Hey Aza, did Malik say he was goin' somewhere today?"

"No. He said he'd be waiting here when we got back," he replied from the fountain room, "Why you ask?"

"He's not here." She paced into the map room, where Altair and Aza were searching the cupboards.

"Then he's probably at the market buying more ink and whatnot. No need to worry," Altair stated as he searched the cupboards for a bite to eat. "Hey where's the food?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked over and opened a cupboard directly beside him. He silently thanked her.

"I guess that's a logical explanation... but still, wouldn't have told us if-"

"He's a grown man," Aza assured with a smirk, "Handicapped, but a grown man nonetheless."

"Yeah. It's not like he can't take care of himself. He _was _an assassin after all," Alatir stated, and took a bite from an apple.

"But he's still a person. If we could ju-"

"Quit worrying woman," Altair shouted, "If Malik doesn't return by sunrise, then we'll search for him. But for now, shut up." He tossed a pear her way. She caught it. "Relax for a moment."

"...I guess you have a point," Khalida admitted reluctantly. "But if Malik isn't back by sundown, and somthing has happened to him, you'll have to suffer my wrath." To prove her point, she squashed the pear in her hand. She left it fall to the ground, and stalked off to the other room.

Altair gulped at the sudden thought of his own death while Aza was shook with terror. "Beautiful, but terrifying," Aza sweated, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"No, it's hot in here."

"Novices," Khalida shouted from the other room. She found herself seated on counter with an orange in her hand. She fumbled around with the peel. "Damn nails, they're too short." After a few minutes of messing with the orange, she finally released it from its outer shell. "Yes finally!" But before she could take a bite from it, Khalida accidently droped the juicy orange behind the desk.

Naturaly, she looked behind the desk to see where the fruit had fallen. She gasped in surprise when she noticed the orange wasn't the only thing behind the desk.

**You've waited long enough with for this chapter. U like? Oooh, I wonder what could behind the desk. Stay tuned next the next chapter.**


	9. Girls, can't live with or without em'

**Okay, I'm not sure if it's likely, but is Kahalida a Mary Sue? At the moment, it seems like it. And to those of you who say she is, hold your tongue. I plan on giving her quite a few flaws later on. Anyways, if any of my characters are Mary Sues, please tell me so I can fix the problem. Don't own the game or any of the characters. **

* * *

Altair and Aza were sitting in silence, munching on fruits and dried meats. The silence was broken when Aza whispered, "Um Altair. Can I ask you a question?" His young features started growing red.

"Look, I'm not helping you with any problems you have with puberty. Once you return to Masyaf, ask one of the elders," Altair stated bluntly.

Aza's face became even more red. "No! It's nothing to do with that," He shouted. He eventually calmed down and huffed, "Besides, I am not as young and naive as you think. I am a grown man, and one such man can take care of himself." Aza made to stand up, but tripped over a pillow and broke a vase instead.

"A grown man indeed," Altair chuckled. It was all he could do to suppress his laughter.

Aza ruffled his dark brown hair as if it would make his growing blush disappear. He eventually resorted to pulling his hood over his face. "We could talk about my manhood all day, but there's something I really want to talk about."

"Fine go ahead. But don't don't expect a direct response," he stated. Altair took a bite of an apple. Altaïr was more relaxed than he normally was. He even had his hood down. Light brown hair and amber eyes gave him the appearance of a teenager.

Unfortunately, Aza could not be as relaxed as Altair was. He twiddled with his thumbs as he mummbled, "When you like a girl, I mean _really_ like a girl, how would you go about... Telling her your feelings?" Aza could feel the heat rushing onto his sixteen-years old face.

"Well first, I'd try to impress her with something like a Leap of Faith off the tallest tower in Masyaf. Then, I'd save her from fifty raiders at once. After that, I would pronounce my love for her," Altair adviced rather nonchalantly. "You gotta crush on one of the garden girls or something?"

Before Aza could answer in an embarrassed manner, a squeal erupted from the map room. In no time at all, both of the assassin's were screeching to a stop in the room. The sight in front of them was almost comical. In front of them, Khalida was running back and forth, opening up cabinets. In her hands were multiple medical supplies.

"What's wrong," Altair asked as urgently as possible.

She screeched to a stop and shouted, "You assholes! Malik was here the whole time!"

"What do you mean," Aza asked innocently.

"I just found him unconscious behind the counter, and he's got a fever! And to make matters worse, I have no idea what to do," she cried out. She then resumed to her original freak out session.

"Calm down," Aza ordered. In response, he took a medical kit to the face.

"Calm down? How could I possibly calm down in a crisis like this?"

"Like this," Altair answered and proceeded to pinch a pressure point on her neck. Almost instantly she passed out. Before she hit the ground, he caught her. If it wasn't for the hood, he would have seen Aza's face turn red with jealousy.

"Was that really necessary," he asked as he crossed his arms.

"With her, everything is necessary. Now, go check to see if Malik is still behind the desk," Altair ordered as he dragged Khalida towards the mass of pillows in the next room. Once there, he gently laid her down. Amber eyes carefully looked her over once before he ran into the other room with Aza in it.

Aza, who was struggling to hold Malik up, asked, "A little help please?"

* * *

_She was standing in a blue void, the only thing surrounding her were strange symbols she couldn't understand. "Hello," Khalida called out, "Malik? Altair? Where are you?"_

_"Khalida," a soft, yet dangerous voice called out. _

_She whipped around to see a face that truly haunted her. A man that stood at least a head taller than Altair, had a very muscular build, snow white hair, tanned skin,deep red eyes, and wore a suit of armor similar to that of a roman warrior._

_"You," she pointed an accusing finger. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me! I want nothing to do with your war."_

_He only chuckled at her anger, "And you proved your point when you married that man."_

_"His name was Alim. And I married him for love."_

_He chuckled once again,this time for her weak argument, "And suffered the consequences. Your heart and mind is that of a human's, and your body is that of a god's. And that makes you weak."_

_"How so?"_

_"Humans die, you cannot. Surely you noticed your husband aging while you stayed young. And surely you felt the heartbreak when said husband died." _

_Her eyes lowered at the painfull memory of sitting at Alim's deathbed; the old man's wheezing and coughing pained her heart to the very day. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she distinctly remembered his rough, fragile hand against her facets he told her,- _"Live well, my love. Find another in which you can love and trust as you have with me, but do not forget me." He coughed rather violently.

"You shouldn't talk such nonsense. Now go back to rest," she ordered with love and compassion in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I only have mere seconds left before my heart gives out. If I go to rest, I will not wake."

"You silly old man. You still have plenty of time left," she chuckled. She took his hand from her cheek, and held it in hers.

"A man of ninety-nine years. I have long passed the expiration of an average man. It is time I joined my old brothers in paradise. But before I leave, can I have one last kiss?"

She somehow understood that his time was up, so she fulfilled his last request. She felt the life leak away from his body as she kissed him one, last time.-

_"Why did you come here," She asked rather harshly._

_"I came to talk to you about your association with these humans. Have you not learned from past experiences," his soft voice became rougher, harsher._

_"I understand this, but I've read some old texts. Some of them mentioned an artifact forged by the gods. Surely you've heard of the Apple of Eden."_

_The man moved forward, but Khalida stood her ground. Eventually, he stood arms length away from her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He sighed, "You're hoping it could turn you mortal. I wouldn't get your hopes up."_

_At this statement, she brushed his hands away. "It's worth a try. And if it doesn't work, then I'll search the ends of the Earth if I must."_

_He chuckled once more, "You're just as beautiful and independent __as your mother. But you have my eyes and stubbornness. A daughter of the great Ares indeed."_

_"I'm nothing like you," her harsh tone caused him to step backwards, "If all you came to talk to me about was my stubbornness, then you'd best be on your way." _

_"Don't you understand, you stubborn woman? I am concerned for you! Isn't that what you wanted?" She remained silent at his loud rantings. He sighed in frustration, "I only want what's best for my daughter. If it means I must break your heart with doubt, then I'd rather it'd be that than the heartbreak of the loss of someone you love. When your mother died in 52,-"_

_"Father, I understand your concern. But I'm an adult now, and I can take care of myself. I can also make my own decisions. If I become mortal, then you should support me. Now, am I gonna wake up now, or am I gonna have to find a way out of here on my own."_

_"You should be waking up here in a few seconds. Live well, my daughter."_

_"And to you as well." Everything went white._


	10. Worst hangover ever

**Okay, dont own. That is all that need be said. **

* * *

Khalida yawned and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt the usual fluffiness of the bureau pillows. She turned over on her stomach, and buried her face into the soft pillow. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and closed her eyes to better appreciate the scent. Malik burns that incense way too much. She thought and smiled. Wait, where is Malik? Her eyes suddenly shot open. Groaning, Khalida pushed herself off the ground.

"Mornin'," Fahad greeted.

"How long have I been out," she asked as she held her throbbing head.

"Maybe a few hours. I don't think we were properly introduced. The name's Fahad Ran." He stuck out his hand. She gingerly took his hand and he shook it rapidly.

"Um, Khalida." Her eyes wandered to the flask in his hands. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have alcohol in that, would you?"

"Yes, why?"

"...Can I have some?"

"Have it all." Fahad tossed her the flask, which she gratefully took from the air. In a few seconds flat, that entire flask was empty. "Much better. You know, Malik hasn't let me have any kind of alcohol yet. I was about to go insane."

"Well, Malik is a bit strict I suppose. But he does what he does for reason."

"Like lie about not being sick?"

"Yes, well. I guess he has a reason for that too."

"Speaking of Malik, were is he?"

"I think they got him in his room."

She stood up and tossed his flask back to him, "Nice meetin' ya. But I gotta go beat the crap outta Altair."

"Have fun with that. Oh, and tell Aza his brother his awake." She nodded, and stomped off into Malik's room.

* * *

"Let me outta this bed," Malik's angry shout was muffled by the cloth stuffed in is mouth. Aza and Altair had him tied him up so he wouldn't try to work, but it seemed Malik was a little claustrophobic. "Novice! Untie my so I can kill you!"

"You know, for an old man, he sure does have a lot of energy," Aza stated as he examined the surrounding area.

Malik's room was kind of simple. The walls were made of stone, a pile of pillows lay in the center of the room, and next to them was an incense burner. Laying on a display shelf was a simple sword with name 'Kadar' engraved on the blade. A small pile of clothes lay underneath it. To say it was plain was an understatement.

"Who you callin' old!" Malik's angered expression changed into one of confusion and anger.

"Oh, nothing."

"I'm not old. I'm a man in my prime." Said 'man in his prime' finished that sentence by painfully coughing.

"Not sick my ass." Everyone that could, turned towards the unexpected voice. Khalida suddenly appeared, leaning on the door frame. "I've got a bone to pick with you two." She pointed a finger at Altair, then switched to Malik.

Standing up straight now, she stalked towards Altair with a look of . His golden eyes watched her every movement, for he was aware that he pissed her off when he used that pressure point on her. Soon, the sound of skin on skin contact echoed throughout the bureau. His head had turned an exact ninety degrees angle to the right. Malik and Aza stared in horror at Altair's left cheek as it slowly started to turn red. Looking at Altair's eyes would reveal complete shock hidden in them.

Slowly, Altair began to turn his head towards the woman with the guts to slap the Great Master Assassin, Altair, in the face. Soon, hiss look of shock turned to one of rage. If he was any other man, he would of have struck her. But he wasn't going to stoop as low as that. So he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Unfortunately, Khalida can not say the same. She struck him again and shouted, "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What the Hell is wrong with you!" Altair was slowly losing control. His fists slowly began turning white and shook as he clenched them. Upon closer relization, he realized that she swayed as she stood and that her eyes glazed over. Calmly, he spoke, "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"You're drunk."

"I'll say whether or not I'm drunk," her words began to slur. She looked as if she were about to faint!

Aza cut in, "You're drunk. Now go lie down."

"No! I don't have to listen to you," she shouted before sloppily running out of the room. Altair instinctively followed her. Now in the fountain room, he looked around.

Fahad sat in a corner, book in hand, and stated, "She went that way." He pointed upwards toward the exit. He curtly nodded his 'thankyou' and scaled the exit.

Now, he towered over the bureau entrance and glanced around the area. Khalida was no where to be seen. Her wobbling form could not be seen in the streets nor rooftops. Soon, he was dashing across Jerusalem's rooftop, searching for the missing canine.

* * *

Shortly after Khalida had exited the assassin's bureau, she began stumbling threw the dirt streets of Jerusalem. The sun was high in the sky, and the streets were bustling with people. People paced through the streets, not stopping unless something caught their eyes. Merchants were calling out to the streets bout their goods.

Now in the rich district, Khalida wandered the streets. Every now and then, she would venture into the pouched of the wealthy. She wandered the streets for quite a few minutes, only being stopped by a beggar woman once, until one stand caught her eye. Slowly, she walked towards the stand.

"Well hello there," the merchant greeted, "What can I do for you today?"

"How much does that cost?" she pointed towards some merchandise.

"Ah, that would be 5 silver coins. You buyin' that for your husband?"

"Yes," She lied. Quickly, they exhanged items.

Soon after the purchase, she found a secluded ally and hid in there. It was dark and reaked of urine. But at that very moment, she didn't give a crap. All that mattered was that bottle of liquorin her hand. Gingerly, she ripped of the cork. The scent of alcohol reached her nostrils, and her mouth began to water. Almost too quickly, the entire bottle was emptied. Now, she was more drunk than ever.

"Nothing like some spirit to lift yourrrrr . . . spirits," her words slurred. Khalida wiped her mouth, and threw the bottle behind her. She was so drunk, that she didn't even flinch when said bottle smashed against the wall, resulting in it shattering upon contact. Using the wall as leaverage, she tried to stand up. Sadly, she fell right back down. Who knew that such alcohol could be so strong!

Unable to stand, she crawled . . . in the wrong direction! Unknowingly, she crawled through the shattered glass. Alcohol-glazed, shards of glass pierced her hands and knees. The glass that didn't enter her body through her hands and knees, cut her legs through her dress and down to her toes. Under normal circumstances, she would have felt the burning sensation that would erupt from her limbs, but Khalida's inhuman senses were lessened due to the fact that she was drunk.

Not bothered by pain, she continued on. The further down the ally she went, the deeper the shards of glass dug into the palms of her hands and knees. But the crawling was not to last forever; Khalida was stopped at a dead end. She stared at a dark, stone wall that stood at least ten feet tall and would be unscaleable even towards the most skilled of assassins. She sighed, and turned her so she would be able to sit against cold, smooth stone. Some kind of liquid began to soak the bottom of her dress, but Khalida couldn't bring herself to care. Blood dripped from her hands and down her legs.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, she fumbled with the belt around her waist. Eventually, she was able to pull it from her body, and placed it beside her. Then she set to work on tearing her dress. Once she was finished, her attire was torn to just below her knees and had no sleeves.

* * *

After sitting there for a few hours, the effects of the alcohol hadn't worn off. She still wasn't able to stand, and still wasn't able to remember her way back to the bureau. The wounds had scabbed around the glass long ago, and she somewhat wondered whether or not it was infected. Dried blood stained her hands and legs, and the scent of it made her want to retch.

Oh, how Khalida wanted to scream, to call for help from the outside world. But she couldn't bring herself to do so, couldn't swallow her pride. So she just sat there, whimpering and whinning like a newborn pup.

"Oh Allah, please let this be done and over with," Khalida begged. She knew this wouldn't the last time she'd ever be drunk (call it an alcoholic's intuition), but she certainly knew that this was the worst hangover she's ever had.

* * *

Altair had been searching for hours in the blazing heat for Khalida, but to no avail. He even resorted to asking a few merchants, but the answer was always the same.

_"I am sorry," one would say in a thick, Arabic accent, "But I haven't seen anyone by that description." The merchant would then return to shouting about his merchandise or attending to a costomer._

Now, Altair was leaping gracefully across the rooftops of the rich district, searching for his missing friend. He came to a halt in order to catch his breath.

"Damn her," he cursed between breathes of air. The heat was beginning to get to him, and he would soon have to return to the bureau. There's no sense searching for her in complete darkness, especially when there's always thre danger of running into a guard.

Just when he was about to throw his hands up into the air, his ears picked up on a small sound. It was kind of like a pained whimpering, but so quiet that no person would be able to hear it (unless he was a trained assassin). Following the sound of the whimpering, Altair was now towering over an ally. The smell of excreets rose from it, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Suddenly, a familair voice begged, "Oh Allah, please let this be done and over with." Instinctively, Altair leapt from the ledge and landed with a light _thump_. He turned around and saw a sight that upset him. Khalida was sitting in a puddle of what look like water that was slightly colored red. She hugged her knees and seemed to be rocking back and forth. Her dress was torn in many places, and revealed dried blood and cuts. Shards of glass stuck from her knees. She seemed to reak of blood and alcohol.

"What happened to you," he demanded more than asked.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes and muttered something incomprehensible. He sighed and knelt down beside her. Altair picked her up bridal style, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his hood to uncover his head.

"We goin' home," She asked.

"Yes." He climbed a latter that was hidden in the shadows. Once they were on the rooftops,he headed towards home.

* * *

By the time Altair and Khalida reached the bureau, the sun was beginning to set, and Khalida was in her normal stated mind. Aza was lounging about in the map room, having a nice conversation with his older brother, when he heard the light _thump _in the fountain room.

Now, he was sitting on the pillows, medical beside him, plucking pieces of glass from her hands.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. This would be a lot easier if you would just sit still," Aza stated calmly as plucked yet another piece of glass. "You're lucky this isn't infected." He plucked one last piece from her left hand, and set to work on her knees. He thought about asking her about how she sustained these injuries, but decided that he valued his life. Aza was just happy that he was this close to her.

"Ow," she cried put in pain as he used an extra amount of force to remove a particularly large piece of glass. Sighing, he placed the glass onto a clay plate two feet away from him. "How long does it take to get some medicine into Malik," she asked with pained expression on her face.

"Depends on hard he fights. You know, for an old man, he sure is strong."

"Old? Ha! You wouldn't know old if it stuck you across the face."

"And I suppose you do."

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but . . . I am over a thousand years old. So you don- OW!" Aza pulled yet another large piece of glass from her knee.

It seemed as though there were as many pieces of glass on that plate as there were stars in the night sky. Her hands and knees were no longer scabbed, and currently leaking blood. He took a cloth from beside him and cleaned the blood from her skin.

"So, we're you originally from Masyaf," Khalida asked as he applied a salve to her wounds. She winced as it stung her hands and legs. Aza could feel the heat rushing to his face as he rubbed the salve up a down her legs.

"No, I was born in Damascus. My brother Fahad is from Masyaf," he replied sadly. Aza was just now realizing that he rubbed the salve on her legs longer than necessary. Blushing, he quickly snatched his hands away from her.

"You seem a bit jittery. Oh never mind, what's it like there," she asked with a child's curiosity. He seemed to think it was quite cute. He mentally slapped himself for such thoughts, and set to work on bandaging her injuries.

"Well, when I was a kid, I thought you couldn't find any darkness; no matter how hard you looked. Every one there seemed happy and on the move too. Even in the poor district, it didn't seem dreary or sad," Aza spoke with so highly of the city that Khalida's eyes gleamed with interest. That alone was enough encouragement for him to continue, "And around every corner, there was a merchant selling a magnificent piece of art, or anything beyond my wildest dreams. If anything, I would say it's the opposite of Acre."

Before Aza could further describe his home town, Altair rushed into the room. He seemed out of breath, and was missing all of his throwing knives. He was also cut in some places.

"Allah, Altair, what happened to you," she asked.

"Fighting ten Knights Templar at once is easy. Giving that man medicine is a death sentence. Why couldn't you do it, novice?"

"Because if I want to die, I want it to be when I am of age, not because some old man didn't want to take his medicine. And I'm not a novice," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, but your giving him medicine next time," Altair stalked torwards the pillows, and collapsed onto them.

"Albino ass didn't even think to take off his weapons," Kalida stated before she stood upto her full height. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired." She turned and quietly walked into Malik's room. He was sleeping peacefully on his 'bed'.

In a matter of minutes, she was in her dog form and curled up beside him. Before closing her eyes, she whispered, "I told you so."

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! I love torturing my characters. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. I know it's a little more descriptive than usual but hey, at least it exists. This was kind of like an extra chapter. I made it so I could show some of my characters flaws and so they could ond a little. It's not really important to the story line. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	11. Aza's Feelings

**Will I ever own AC? Probably not DX Damn not having thought of it! Oh well, you snooze you lose. Enjoy the chapter. It's kinda important to the plot so READ DAMMIT! And a review would be nice. It's hard to know what I'm doing wrong when nobody tells me. Cuz seriously, I don't know whether or not my characters are becoming Mary Sues? I've already made 2 of them.I vow not to do it again.**

* * *

_"Don't let him escape," a soldier shouted the order as he ran through the dark and dreary tunnels. In his right hand, a golden orb glowed softly. His left arm was beginning to numb, and with every step he took, the less he could feel. Hot tears and blood streamed down his face as he ran, and felt as though he were choking on the lump in his throat._

_The clanking of metal feet rushing against the dry dirt bounced off the walls. The louder and closer the running feet sounded, the more Malik's vision blurred. Soon, the darkness began to swallow him whole. His only savior from the demons was the faint light up ahead. _

_Suddenly, a sword flew towards his head, just barely missing. He fell to the ground. As soon as the tip of his cheek hit the ground, he saw his enemy's blade dig into his already injured arm. With new found pain, he cried out. The owner removed his weapon, and kicked Malik in the gut hard enough to flip him onto his back. _

_"You didn't think we wouldn't notice you stealing our treasure, did you," the soldier evil glare and wicked smirk was enough to send chills up Malik's spine. The Franj soldier took his heavily armed foot, and dug the heel of it into the assassin's severely injured arm. Once again, the feeling of pain returned, and he cried out. His vision was turning black once again._

_"Pardon me, but," one of the lower ranking soldiers spoke up. Clearly, he was fresh out of training and had no experience on the battle field. The other soldier stood there quietly. _

_"What," he answered rather rudely._

_"Maybe we should spare him sir." Both of the Fanj seemed shocked that he would speak up. "He might not be an assassin."_

_"You here that? 'He might not be an assassin'," the infidel mocked with his heavily laced accent._

_"Well, if he was an assassin, then he wouldn't have been running so noisely through the temple."_

_"Even if he weren't an assassin, he is still Saracen! The devil hinself spat him out from the depths of Hell!" As the two argued on what to do with his life, Malik had just enough time to curl his fingers around his dagger._

_"How dare you speak against your commanding officer," he spat on the ground at his feet, "Do as I say, or I'll have you're head!" After finishing the sentence, Malik threw his dagger at the opening of his helmet. The officer howled in pain as the dagger embedded itself just under his right eyed. _

_With lightening fast speeds, he had killed the two guards mercilessly. The only one still living was the one that defended him. He stared speechlessly at the lifeless bodies before crying out, "Demon! You will pay for your sins, and the death of my father!" He lunged at Malik without a blade._

* * *

A week or so passed by, and Malik was back on his feet again; even though he still woke Khalida in the middle of the night whimpering and crying out a strange name (and sometimes Altair's). Even though he is no longer ill, he still vomits at night sometimes, and Khalida didn't know how long she could get away with dumping it on the city guards. She figured it was time to confront Malik about the dreams... No matter how much she feared him.

She marched straight into the map room. Malik was busy scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Nothing out of the ordinary here. _Just ask him what he dreams about. Nothing to be afraid of. He's just a human being._

Just as she parted her lips to speak, Malik cursed in frustration, "Dammit!" A black cat had leapt onto the desk, and spilled ink onto the piece of parchment and Malik's shirt. It screeched at his anger and fled.

Still frustrated, Malik scooped up the now empty ink bottle and threw it across the room. It made a somewhat satisfying crashing noise as it hit the wall. _But then again, flight is always a good option too. _She thought as she cowered and followed in the cats paw prints.

_"Ha! What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue_," the cat teased as he lazed on Aza's lap. She growled menacingly at the furball. Hissing, he began clawing his way up to Aza's head.

"I don't like cats," Khalida growled.

"Aw come on. This little guy isn't doing any harm," he defended as he grabbed the black fluff on top of him. The cat purred in satisfaction as Aza scratched under his fury chin. "Say hello, Calcipher."

"You named that thing," she hissed more than asked. Calcipher looked at her with green eyes, and stuck his tongue out at her. "DIE EVIL DEMON!" She launched herself at Aza and the black fluff ball.

Unfortunately for her, Calcipher had jumped from Aza's arms, and landed next to the former Master Assassin napping in a dark corner. She crashed head first into his gut, and he let out a surprised wheeze.

"Hey," he somehow managed to wheeze.

"Sorry," Khalida apologized before leaping off of him and at the cat. Once again, the cat leapt out of the way. But instead of crashing head first into Altair, she crashed head first into the wall. Fahad sighed, and, flipping to the next page in his book, muttered some thing about immaturity. Altair, on the other hand, was still sleeping.

"Quiet down in there," Malik shouted from the other room, and threw a book at the wall adjacent to Altair. He woke with a snort.

"Why must you take your anger out on the books," Fahad mumbled in an inaudible tone.

"Don't you ever stop reading, brother," Aza asked (more like wheezed), still trying to regain his composure.

Fahad looked up and gave him a look that read _Does it look like I ever put this book down? _

Aza looked down in disappointment, and whispered an apology. He then looked over towards Khalida rubbing her throbbing head. Altair snickered like a small child pulling a harmless prank. Calcipher had moved to his lap, and seemed to be enjoying her pain.

"It's not funny, you albino ass," she mumbled.

"_Oh, but it is. And your denial makes it all the more sweet." _The fury creature stared at her with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"You shouldn't speak to animals," Altair stated with a laid back, yet cocky smirk, "You'll be mistaken for one with an unsound mind."

"Then maybe you should take you're own advice."

"What do you mean?" He sat up completely.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am an animal. Now if ou excuse me, I have to go talk to Malik." She got up, and left the room.

Once she was gone, Aza was the first to break the silence. Dragging Fahadm along with him, he sat beside Altair and asked, "Do you remember the talk we had before Malok became ill?"

"What talk," Fahadm asked as he looked up from his book. Even as Aza dragged him across the room, he didn't bother looking up from what the Frankish Soldiers called 'The Bible'. No one really understood why he took such an interest in the infidels Holy texts.

"Believe it or not, but your brother is aging."

"What do you mean?" Fahad's growing concern was becoming more evident with each passing second. He really was hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

Before Aza could speak, Altair answered the older sibling, "Your brother is in love." Fahad cursed in Arabic. The subject went there. "Don't worry, I already gave him advice."

"About that," he rubbed the back of his head, cheeks tinted a slight pink, "I don't think she's the type of girl that would swoon over a man that leapt from a tower."

"What makes you say that? I'm fairly certain my advice would work on any woman."

"That's just it," he stated. Fahad cocked an eyebrow at his unusual outburst, "She's not just any woman. She's unique. She's not dependent on any man. She's not afraid to fight for what she believes in. Sure she's a little violent, but that just makes her all the more special. So I don't want advice on how to impress just any woman. I want advice on how to tell her how I feel. I want to know how to love and treat her."

"You love the dog, don't you," Fahad stated nonchalantly. It was as if he'd known the entire time.

Both men yelled out a, "What," in surprise.

"Isn't she a little old for you?"

"Wha- how did you- how long have you-," Aza tripped and stumbled over his sentences, and Altair wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or barf.

"I've seen the way you look at her. And how you get red with jealously every time Altair puts her out," he went on like that for a few minutes. With each new added reason, his face grew more and more red.

He finally slammed his fist against the wall and said, "Enough," in a deep voice.

Fahad only sighed and stated, "We need to have a talk. The last thing we need is you running off, and doing something stupid."

"What talk?" He gave a concerned look of innocence.

"Oh Allah, don't start that," Altair whined, "At least not while I'm here."

Fahad rolled his eyes, and turned to the youngest, "Hmm, where should I start?" He impatiently tapped the cover of his book, and closed his eyes in thought. "Altair, what do you think?"

"I think he should take this to the elders."

"As his brother, it's my responsibility to inform him of these things."

"Fine! Just wake me up when you're done." Altair rested his back against the wall, legs crossed and hands behind his head.

Fahad kicked him in the leg. "Stay awake. The last thing the Order needs is you acting more stupid than usual." He mumbled in annoyance and prepared for the worse.

But before anything about 'The birds and the bees' could be said, a femine "WHAT," echoed throughout the bureau. Aza could have sworn activity on the outside stopped for just a few minutes. Suddenly, the she-devil stormed out of the map room with a flustered Malik on her tail. "I refuse," she shouted.

"It's only for a short amount of time," Malik tried to convince her.

"I don't care how long it is, I'm not going!"

"Going where," Aza asked, head slightly tilted. In some ways, he was just like a small child.

"I've decided she's going to Masyaf with Altair and you," Malik explained, "Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to want to leave." He rubbed one of his temples. The headache growing there would only make his job harder.

"Of course I don't want to leave. I have too many enemies, and not enough friends. There's a reason why I left." She crossed her arms defiently, and sat in a corner opposte from everyone else.

**2 hours later: **

"Put me down!" She screamed and flailed as Altair carried her across Jerusalem.


	12. Mud

**I will probably never ever own AC. By the way, I'm gonna start just about every chapter with one of the characters' memories in dream form. Most of them willprobably be Malik's. This one isn't gonna have one cuz it's a continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

"I said release me," she shouted once again as Altair hauled her across Jerusalem. Aza followed closely behind. People stared at the humorous scene for only a second before returning to their regular busy routines. The sun bleached building shined brightly depite the fact that they were stone. Merchants were every where you turned; either selling brightly colored merchandise, or dully decorated items. If Khalida concentrated hard enough, she could smell the faint aroma of a freshly killed lamb roasting over a fire. The sights, sounds, and smells were enough to make her head buzz in excitement.

He trotted up to Khalida and patted her head. "I'm not a dog," she huffed.

"Actually, you are," he corrected, and she glared at him from underneath her dark bangs. "Don't be so mad. Malik can take care of himself, and Masyaf isn't so bad now. If you think about it, most of your enemies are gone now. Believe it or not, assassins don't live that long," he stated in an unusually happy manner. Despite his enthusiastic behavior, she still pouted. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll buy you a new jilbāb. At least then you won't have one outfit to walk around in."

"...Can it be blue," she asked.

Aza let out a small chuckle. "Sure, but you have to be well behaved on the way there."

"What?! I can't be bad?" Aza nodded. "I can't cause mischief?" He nodded again. "No slipping little surprises in Altair's food and drink?"

"That is disguting," Altair spat.

"It's not like you're clean. When was the last time you took a bath?" He didn't reply back.

"He doesn't like water," Aza responded.

"... Ew! Put me down you dirty old man! I demand that you release me," she went to her previous state of shouting and flailing. Her struggles became so hard that she pounded a sore spot on his back, and nearly gave him a bloody nose. Having enough abuse, he threw her down onto the ground.

"Ow," she cried as she landed in a puddle of mud. "Ok, you asked for it." She then preceded to stand and shake off all the mud onto the assassins, and even some of the citizens. The people stared at her with disgust in their eyes for a moment before continuing on.

"That wasn't very lady like," Altair stated as he wiped some of the dirt off his tunic.

"Well, you should've taken a bath."

"You do realize, it'll be harder to blend in with scholars now," Aza asked. The assassins' once pure white tunics were now stained with blotches of brown muck.

"You guys are ... You know. You'll be able to scale the wooden beams by the entrance. I saw my husband do it many times before. Unless this generation has become gluttonous cattle, I say you should be able to get past those guards just fine." She crossed her arms, "Besides, don't you think you stand out a little?"

"What do you mean," Altair asked as walked along side the other two.

"Well, you are carrying more weapons than all the thugs in the city. If I were a guard, I'd think you were up to no good," she pointed out. He only shrugged his shoulders in response.

Aza was the only one with a reply. "Many soldiers aren't exactly the brightest. Most of the time, they're poorly trained, dim witted people marching around with armor and weapons. You see... Well, it's hard to explain...I'll just explain on the way there" He ruffled her hair when she pouted and mumbled under her breath.

After thirty minutes of wandering through the Holy Land, they eventually reached the entrance. Saracen soldiers were positioned on either side of a dirt path. Four heavily armed slodiers stood at the entrance. The site of the six feet, rough looking soldiers was enough to make Khalida cower in fear. Almost instantly, she paced to the nearest dark corner, only stopping when Altair grabbed the collar of her jilbāb.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked teasingly, "They're only the highest ranking Saracen soldiers."

"I'd hate to see what you call scary."

"An ocean," Aza replied.

"Lets just get this over with," she stated as she inched towards the ominous looking bunch.

* * *

"Assassins! Kill them," one of soldiers shouted as Aza, Khalida, and Altair rode off into the mountain pass. Altair rode on his speckled stallion while the other two rode on the black stallion. She held onto Aza's back as tightly as she could, pressing herself against him as a result. He could pratically feel the rapid rising and falling of her chest, her wild heart beats, her warm breath. Behind his cowl, he kept a calm demeanor, but, on the inside, he was cheering, blushing and stuttering at the same time.

The area around them started to become tighter and more compact as they raced ahead. The sun bleached mountain pass radiated heat, and it almost didn't matter that most of the path was blanketed by the Mountains enormous shadow. The sun nearing it's peak added to the intense heat, and Aza wiped his brow clean of the sweat gathering there.

Aza's dark stallion leapt over a fairly large stone, and it felt as though a heavy weight was lifted off his back. The shouts of Saladin's soldiers became more distant. Eventually, the only sounds were that of hooves and nature. The two assassins slowed to a stop.

Heavily panting, Altair stated, "I think we lost them." But Aza wasn't listening. Turning on his horse, he began searching frantically for something.

He turned towards Altair with a worried expression and asked, "Where's Khalida?"

"What do you mean?"

The look of panic on his teenage face only became more evident, "Oh Allah! She must have fallen off the horse!"

He turned his horse around, but stopped when Altair shouted, "It would be suicidal to go back there."

"Then what can I do?"

"We move on," Altair simply stated. He clicked his tongue, and the horse began to jog at a slow pace.

"But we can't just leave her," he countered, anger now plastered on his face.

The former Master Assassin sighed out his frustration and said, "You won't be doing her any good by getting yourself killed." Aza ignored his advice, and dug his heel into the side of his stallion. It neighed in response, and fell into a gallop immediately. "Dammit! Get back here," Altair shouted as he did the same as the young man.

Suddenly, a small dog raced around a corner and shouted, "Damn You! You guys left me for dead!" Both men slowed to a stop at the sound of her voice. Aza released a sigh of relief. She raced towards the horses, and screeched to stop in front of them. "I can't believe ou two left me! I lost my only jilbaab because of you! You could've at least, looked for me."

"I told you that we should've went back for her," he nudged Altair with his elbow.

"It's not my fault that you fell ontop of them."

"I lost my footing because a certain someone took his time."

"You shouldn't have been going so fast."

Altair's horse neighed an insult towards the other one, which his reply was something about too much weight. She sighed, and savored the warmth of the earth beneath her paws. A slight breeze blew by. "No use in arguing, I guess," Aza stated, "We really should get a move on." He pulled on the reigns, and the horse turned around.

"_I thought we were finished when we lost the human_," Altair's horse complain.

"_They always overwork us. We just keep giving and giving for nothing in return_." She rolled her blood red eyes.


	13. Shut up and enjoy the ride

**The cake is a lie and I lost the game. I'm I the only one who remembers those games? Oh well. Oo! Who remembers that tv show on PBS with the Chinese Siamese cat? Or who remembers a time when Sheen didn't have a crapy spin off in space? Seriously! Jimmy would have come for him a LONG time ago. Well, enough of my ranting, and on with the show! I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the mentioned subject above. **

* * *

_Malik ran. He just ran. With every step he took, his vision blurred. With every breath he drew, he needed more and more. With every heart beat, the more he could feel it ache. He wanted nothing more than to just fall. To lie down and die. To finally be reunited with his brother and the parents he never knew. But if he were to just die, then Kadar would've died in vain. It would mean Al Mualim would never learn the truth, and Altair wouldn't suffer for his arrogance. So he kept running._

_He ignored the stares he recieved from citizens as he raced through Masyaf. He payed no mind to the hushed voices, to the concerned assassins, to the shrieking women and concubines, to the growing emptiness in his heart. His feet fell lightly on the cold, stone floor as he entered the great fortress. Immediately, the smell of ink, parchment, and incense filled his nostrils. Items he never grew to love._

_Above, he heard the argument of Altair and his Master. No doubt, it was about the 'lost' treasure and the failed mission. Their angry words and excuses bounced off he walls and through his mind. However, one sentence stood out above all._

_"Where is Malik and Kadar," he heard Rashid ask as well as turn towards Altair. _

_"Dead," he replied without hesitation. Malik felt his heart stop as that one word was spoken. Everything was at a stand still. Heat rose to his face. He told their master he and his brother were dead, and acted as if they didnt even matter. He hadn't even batted an eyelash as he spoke. His little brother, his little Kadar, had died believing in this bastard, and he didn't care. How dare he! His little Kadar was dead because of him. It was all his fault... IT. WAS. ALL. HIS. FAULT! _

_Suddenly, the clocks had started ticking again, and Malik was panting at the top of the stare case. "No, not dead," he corrected and the two turned towards him. Even if it was under his cowl, Malk could feel the cold, hate filled glare Altair gave him. Malik sensed that Altair knew he would speak the truth, and he would suffer dearly. From this very moment forth, Malik knew that their friendship and rivalry would be turn into a lack cloud of hate and anger. _

_"Malik?"_

_"I still live at least."_

_"And your brother?"_

_"Gone," he paused for a second so he wouldn't choke on his own words, "Because of you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Altair, his left arm dangling uselessly by his side. Blood dripped from his wound and onto the floor. Unlike himself, Altair escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. As for Malik, it would be many moons before his arm would fully heal. At least, he hoped so._

_"Robert threw me from the room. There was no way back, nothing I could do," he stated non chalantly. He acted as though none of it was his fault at all, that he was completely innocent? That Kadar's death was no big deal at all._

_Rage now boiled in his blood, and the empty void within his heart was replaced with hatred. "Because you would not heed my warning," he shouted. Even if was a seasoned assassin trained to hide his emotions, Altair jumped at his sudden out burst, and a few scholars turned. "All of this coul have been avoided! And my brother...," he hung on to the word for a few a few seconds before shouting, "MY BROTHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" he calmed down and stated, "Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today."_

_"Nearly," Rashid raised an old, white, bushy eyebrow._

_"I brought what your favorite failed to find. Here, take it," he tossed the golden orb to a nearby servant, letting the vile object leave his finger tips. He wanted no part of it now. After all, Altair isn't the only one to blame. "Though it seems it is not only their treasure I brought with me." _

_Another assassin rushed in, and told them of the Templar attack. Immediately, Al Mualim brushed aside the conflict and sent Altair to defend the village. Malik felt only more hatred as he watched the assassin run off. Pushing that hatred to the back of his mind, Malik was about to help defend his beloved home. But Al Mualim stopped him by placing an old, wrinkled hand on is left shoulder. _

_"You have done enough. You must go to the infirmary and tend to your wounds." Malik some how understood. Bowing, he ran to the infirmary. Suddenly, the black spots returned to his vision, and the pain of his severly injured arm shot through his body like lightning. Losing his balance he fell before the steps. His master bent down, and rolled him onto his back. just before he lost conscienceness, he uttered, "His life for my brother's," before falling into the dark void he believed was death. Good, he longed to see the smiling face of his brother, the warm smile of the mother he never had, and the strong, yet kind eyes of the father he never knew._

* * *

"Are we there yet," Khalida whined, and Altair felt like pushing her off that steep drop to his right. Instead of listening to the screaming pain in his head, he only sighed and rubbed his temples the best he could. Aza wasn't too far behind them, and seemed to be enjoying the journey. Why did she choose to ride with him again? Oh right, Aza was the one who wasn't careful and accidentally dropped her. And she was the one who wanted to ride with a more experience person. Now her furry ass was right behind him.

For almost two days, they had traveled, only stopping once to rest for the night. The entire time, Khalida had talked non stop. Altair was ready to stab her and be done with it. He had even come up with a lie to tell Malik and Aza. How easy it would be to just watch her descend into a never ending pit of darkness. But no, he couldn't harm a single hair on her head. It wouldn't have mattered any way, she is immortal after all, isn't she?

"No," He replied through his teeth. The path ahead of them began to expand, and the steep ledge was transforming into a barrier of stone. So much for watching her fall to her doom... As if that would ever happen.

Aza replied cheerily, "We're almost there. The sun will just be beginning to fall behind those mountains by the time we reach Masyaf's gates." He pointed towards said mountain range, "See? It's only moments away from touching the peak."

"Shut up, lover boy," Altair stated, "She won't stop complaing no matter what you say."

Her ears perked instantly, "Loverboy? Who's the lucky girl, Aza? No wait let me guess... It's a concubine, isn't it," she shouted the answer. Aza immediately became as red as a ripe apple.

_Is it me, or is it suddenly too hot to be wearing all these tunics? _Aza thought as he tugged on the collar of his over tunic. Gulping hard, he stuttered, "It's n-n-nothing like th-that. I-it's nothing t-to c-concern yourself w-with." He could practically feel beads of sweat gather on his brow as blood red irises gazed with full concentration at him. Her glistening nose twitched as though she were trying to sniff through his thoughts

She turned towards her driver the best she could, "Altair, you know, don't you," she asked, furry head tilted.

"No."

"Yes you do! Tell me now!" She playfully nibbled on his tunic as any dog would. Of course, he didn't realize this, and popped her on the nose. "Ow! What the-"

"Don't ruin my tunic you stupid dog," he stated a bit too harsh. She huffed and mumbled in response to his crude statement. Aza sighed in relief, and felt his face becoming less and less red.

Just as Aza had said, they arrived when the sun was just beginning to engulf the mountain's peak. The gates if Masyag were just as Khalida had remembered them: giant, pointy sticks she would never fit in her mouth. The familiar smells of baking bread, roasting lamb, and metal-work reached her canine nose. She perked her ears at the sound of childrens' laughter, soon followed by two young boys chasing each other with wooden swords. Other than a few buildings and the completed fortress, the place hadn't changed at all. In a way, it still felt like home.

Shortly after dismounting their horses, the trio entered through the 'giant, pointy sticks'. To assassins standing guard greeted Altair with short, "Saftey and peace, brother," and while they thought he wasn't looking, sneered. One had even went as far as biting his thumb. Although Aza seemed completely oblivious, Altair chose to ignore his brothers' insults. Khalida's curiosity, on the other hand, got the best of her.

"You're not gonna take that from them, are you," she asked, furrowing her brow.

Before Altair had chance to answer, Aza replied, "He's already in deep waters for the Solomon's Temple incident. Otherwise he would have kicked their asses." Suddenly, Altair's fist slammed against his shoulder. Aza recoiled in pain, and ask, "What the Hell was that for?"

"I told you to never speak of it," he growled. Khalida, the coward she is when it comes to men, tucked her tail between her legal and slinked behind Aza. Shakily, she peered from his calf. Fortunately, he had already stormed off with a cloud of rage following him.

When she was sure it was safe, she asked, "What's the 'Salmon's what's-it' incident?"

"Oh, don't let it bother you. Just something that came up a while ago. Hey, why don't we get you some new clothes," he tried to change the subject, but she was relentless.

"But I still want to know what it is," she pouted.

"Don't you see I don't want to talk about! It's already hard enough," he shouted. A few people turned, confused as to why he was yelling at a dog. Khalida instantly began to quiver in fear, backing up just a few steps. As her father had always told her, fight or flight. Unlike him, she always chose flight. After all, it has only failed her once. Taking a few deep breathes, he sighed and stated, "I'm sorry I yelled, but it's a really sensitive subject for me right now. I'd really prefer it if you wouldn't pry in on it too much." He knelt down, and patted her head reassuringly.


	14. Altair's River Challenge

**Okay, this first paragraph is basically the memory of Altair, not Malik. Sooo, yeah. I don't own anything except the oc. Enjoy. Also, this chapter is for EpikalStorm's 'Altair's River Challenge'.**

* * *

_"I can't believe you did that," Malik stated as he crossed his slightly burnt arms. Walking beside him was obviously a pissed off Altair who was just as burnt. After the whole 'flame blade' accident, their trainer had sent them to the stream to wash up. And as much as Altair had protested, he was still forced to the stream. So here they are now, walking through a never ending maze of trees to go to some dirty river."How does one even set his blade on fire?"_

_"I was distracted," Altair defended, his teenage voice slightly cracking. Okay, so maybe he saw Sabriya walk by, so what? And maybe he leaned just a little too close to a fire. Big deal. It's not like he planned to humiliate Malik and himself in front of all the other novices. _

_"Yeah, because your little girlfriend showed up, and it was more important to stand there gawking like a fool than to pay attention. I'm sorry I ever doubted you're reasons, oh great Altair," he teased in a sarcastic manner. Though he couldn't argue that he too had gawked at pretty girls, at least he didn't set his sword on fire._

_Huffing, Altair argued, "She's not my girlfriend. I don't even like Sabriya." He crossed his arms and looked towards the sky, not paying any attention as to where he was walking. That didn't end up too well. Poor, lil' Altair ended up tripping on a rock that stuck out of the ground. Malik, as serious as he is, burst out into a rage of laughter. _

_As Malik was doubled over, eyes brimming with tears, Altair was pushing himself off the ground. "It's not funny."_

_"You're right. I'll stop," Malik stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He managed to keep a straight face for a good two seconds before doubling over in laughter again. With all the force a raging fourteen years old boy could muster, he placed his foot on Malik's back and pushed. Because he was so vulnerable from laughter, he couldn't keep his balance and face planted into a tree._

_Slowly, his face slid down the tree. Now it was Altair's turn to laugh. "Haha! Who's the novice now?" _

_"We'll see who's the novice soon enough," he mumbled quietly enough for Altair not to hear. If only he knew..._

_After a few more minutes of walking, laughing, and growling, they finally made it to the small washing stream. It wasn't as dirty as Altair made it out to be. The small stream was quite clear. However, some sand had been picked up from the bottom, and was being carried down the stream. _

_Hesitantly, Altair bent down to stick his hands in to the cool water. Perfect. Repeating what had been done to him, Malik pushed him into the river. Altair fell in head first with a cry. _

_"Ha! Guess which novice is wet." He waited for Altair to pop up out of the water, to splash at him angrily, and to storm off. He never did. "Altair?" He was now beginning to worry._

_"Help," He heard Altair cry from down the river. Fearing that Altair would've died before he would reach the trainer, Malik jumped in. The current was strong, but it was weak enough that even a beginning swimmer could easily swim in it._

_Altair had been dragged under and across by the river's current. He was afraid to admit that he was the only novice that couldn't swim. So when the trainer had asked what he was afraid of, he simply said "Failure". And now, he was paying for his little lie. This is truly where he would die, and nobody would be here to help him. _

_He felt the tears brimming in his eyes, and realized he didn't want to die. Like the way he saw others swim, he began to flail his arms, but it was to no avail. This was one of the moments, like many, he wished he had parents to teach him these simple things. At least now he could be reunited with his father. Maybe he would meet his mother as well._

_The salty, hot tears streaming down his face stood out among the cold water from the stream. It was the only warmth he could feel._

_Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his arms, and yanked him towards the bank. For once during this frightening experience, there was a small vine of hope that began at the hands of his frenemy and ended at the bank. _

_They were now at the bank, and with all the force a teenage boys has, Malik hoisted both of them up on to the edge of the bank. They both laid on their backs, panting from the amount of panic this had caused._

* * *

Altair jolted awake. He could feel the same tears he had cried so many years ago prick at his eyes. But he refused to cry over something that had happened so long ago. Just like he refused to cry when he thought of his father's death. He also refused to think of him. He was just glad he was in his home, and not drowning in the river.


End file.
